Bio-threat detectors are used to monitor the ambient air to detect the presence of potentially harmful pathogens. In general, air is drawn into a collection and detection apparatus where the particulates in the air are evaluated. Airflow into the collection and detection apparatus is typically generated by a fan within the apparatus. The apparatus continuously monitors the air and the individual molecules within a given airflow. Some detectors use lasers or LEDs to scan the air path to interrogate the particles passing through. A harmless particle, such as a dust particle, can be discriminated from a harmful particle, for example an anthrax spore, because each different type of particle reflects a different wavelength of light. Light reflected off the passing particles is matched to a database of known wavelengths, a match indicating a biological entity is present. When a matching wavelength is detected, a triggering mechanism within the detection apparatus is activated. When the triggering mechanism is activated, a trigger signal is generated which indicates that a potential pathogen is present. However, the specific type of particle is not identified by such a collection and detection apparatus.
A confirmation process is initiated once the triggering mechanism signals the presence of a possible pathogen. During the confirmation process, the particles that triggered the detection apparatus are identified. Conventionally, when the trigger signal is generated, the potential pathogen is collected and taken to a lab where an analysis is performed. Multiple techniques are performed to identify the potential pathogen, each technique is designed to identify a different type of pathogen, typically performed under the supervision of a lab operator. This is a time-consuming process requiring various pieces of test equipment, which is impractical for real-time threat assessment. Such processes also require the interaction of a human operator, which is costly and often inefficient. Continuous monitoring and processing of potential pathogens, over a 24 hour a day period, requires multiple such human operators to cover the desired time frame.